


And It's Just Around the Corner, Darlin.

by writermegs17



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Laurie finds immense comfort in the life quickly growing in Amy's belly. Pre 'Libby Jane' series
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	And It's Just Around the Corner, Darlin.

There’s something about being pregnant that is utterly and completely terrifying to Amy. Before Laurie, she’d never given much thought to motherhood, she liked children fine, it wasn’t that at all. She just always felt like she was too selfish and impatient to be a good mother. But then she and Laurie got married and she was looking at motherhood as something completely different, a chance to have people in her life that filled her heart with as much joy as Laurie did. Children stopped being so frightening when she’d picture them with his tousled brown hair, rosy cheeks, and dimpled smile. And so, here she was, 8 months pregnant, smiling as her little angel tumbled inside of her. 

She’s almost certain it’s a girl, and so is Laurie, who is already so sweet to the baby that it takes most of the fear away. Currently, Laurie was making Amy tea, insisting that she at least  _ try  _ to rest, which seemed impossible, but she was not about to argue with her adorably vigilant husband. 

“Here you go, my love.” Laurie says, kissing her on the cheek.

“Laurie, am I going to be this miserable forever? Because I think so.” Amy complains.

Laurie chuckles softly. “No Amy, not forever, but maybe longer than you’d like to be.”

“Well, that’s hardly comforting.”

“I suppose not, but I know better than to lie to you.”

“That's true, I think I’m gonna miss her tumbling around in my belly once she’s here though. She’s safer in there than out in the world.

“Amy, we’re all going to be just fine, my love I promise.” 

“But what I’m no good at being a mother? I’m no Meg, you know that.” 

“You’ll be incredible.”

Amy shakes her head. “You can’t be sure, I’m selfish, and impatient, and I just, I’ll ruin her. I’ll ruin her because I’m not a good person the way you are.” Amy sobs.

“Shhh, you’re not going to ruin our baby, you could never.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because you love her, and that’s all that matters.”

“But I’m scared, Laurie, I’m terrified.”

“I know, Sweetheart, I know you are. It’s alright though, and you know how I know that?” 

“How?” 

“Because, once you see that sweet little face, everything else will melt away. It’ll just be you, me, and our new favorite person.” 

“I guess so.”

“No more tears, okay? You don’t need to worry about a thing, Amy. Because we’re gonna do this together. Just like everything else.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.” Laurie replies, pressing a kiss to Amy’s forehead as she curls up in his arms.

Amy’s quiet for a moment, and the she just smiles, cradling her belly. 

“Laurie, I think I know what we should name her.” she whispers.

“You do?” Laurie whispers back, eyes wide.

“Yes. I do. I wanna name her Libby. My parents almost nicknamed Beth Libby, and I want to honor my favorite person.”

Laurie smiles “Libby Lawrence, that’s perfect I know your sister would love it..”

“Mhmm, Libby  _ Jane  _ Lawrence. After your mother, because she’s responsible for the birth of my other favorite person. You.”

“Oh Amy, that’s just…. beautiful, thank you for thinking of her. I know she’s going to watch over our baby every single second.”

XXX

Amy didn’t normally particularly mind feeling the baby tumble inside of her, it meant that they were healthy and safe and growing properly, and usually that was all that mattered to her, except for the fact that she could do nothing but breathe and the baby would go into constant motion and all she wanted to do was finish One lousy landscape painting before the baby arrives. It was fairly exhausting growing a human and it was starting to take its toll on her. Laurie bless his dear intuitive soul, could immediately tell that something was off with his wife.

“Amy, is something the matter, dear?” He asks cautiously.

“No, not particularly, but this little baby will not stop making a play place out of my body.”

“I thought that was a good thing? Doesn’t it mean that the baby is growing properly?”

“Well yes, except for the fact that I’ve been dying to paint because I won’t have time once the little angel gets here and I can’t do anything without getting distracted because this child is constantly moving around inside of me, she really is yours, huh?”

“You’re still certain it’s a girl?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m slightly puzzled by the fact that you’re so sure.”

Amy gives her husband a small smile. “I suppose it’s just my mother's intuition, something I didn’t think I was capable of having until very recently.”

Laurie smiles back at her. “I always knew that you were going to be an excellent mother, if that was something you wanted, obviously. You may not be quick to see your maternal qualities but I do.”

“Laurie, you are simply the most wonderful, genuine, and thoughtful man that I have ever met, you know that?”

“Amy,” Laurie says softly, while placing his hands around her belly from behind her, resting them gently in the center, waiting for that little flutter that he’s grown to love so dearly. “You’re going to be an exceptional mother and our child and I will always feel exceptionally lucky to be effortlessly and unconditionally loved by you for all of our days.”

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, i’m really going to miss your baby belly though, how easy it’s been to rest my hands on your stomach, feeling like I was protecting the center of my universe from this world.”

“That’s very sweet, and I know you’re our fiercest protector, but I am anxious to count her little fingers and toes.”

Laurie smiles when the baby places a swift kick right where his hand is resting. “Oh my, she’s a strong little girl isn’t she?”

“Well, she is half March, after all.” Amy muses, placing her hands on top of her husband’s and smiling at how fiercely loved and protected she and her child are by him, quickly realizing she’s never in her life felt so lucky. 

Laurie offers her a warm smile, and the sweetest, most gentle of kisses to her growing belly. “She most certainly is and I thank God every day for that.” 

And so none of the fears that either of them shared seem to matter anymore. The only thing that was of utmost importance in their tiny little world was this perfect life and they could not wait to meet her. 


End file.
